


a love there is no cure for

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [266]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, F/M, Mind Control, Rape, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Serena wants to progress her relationship with Ash; instead, Ash loses her in a wager to someone who is determined to make her his.
Series: Commissions [266]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 13





	a love there is no cure for

Serena is ready to make a big move in her life. She knows that the only way she is going to get anywhere with Ash is if she takes matters into her own hands, and if she is completely bold and unrestrained about it. Trying to do things subtly does not work with him. For how earnest and kind he is, he has a painfully dense side to him, and does not seem to realize even the most obvious things, even if they are put right in front of his face. So far, she has had no luck with progressing their relationship, and she knows that the only way she is going to be able to do that is if she goes all the way.

Tonight, she is going to make him hers. Not only that, but she is going to make sure that she uses this opportunity to lock him down as well. She knows that this is a very unsafe day for her, and has been charting her cycle for a while to make sure that she did this at the best possible time. This is a test that she can’t fail, a move that she has to make, or else she might never be able to get her man. Tonight, she is going to make him hers, and she is going to make sure that he knocks her up, so that the two of them are forever bonded together.

Perhaps she is being a little bit extreme about things, but she is not so sure about that anymore. After all, she has spent an unreal amount of time just trying to get him to notice her, and has come to the conclusion that only the extremes will ever work on somebody like Ash. Only the extremes will make sure that she does not end up lonely, so if this is necessary, then is it really that extreme at all?

It puts things into perspective, or at least she thinks that it does. And she is going to get him, because she loves him more than anything, certain that she is never going to be able to love anyone as much as she loves Ash, right here and now. He has to be hers, and she has to be his, and tonight is the big night that she makes all of her dreams come true.

“I want to take our relationship to the next level,” is what she says to him, not surprise that he seems a little confused by it. “We have time to ourselves, so we should take advantage of that.” Everything is working out completely perfectly; she has managed to get rid of Clemont and Bonnie for a little while, to make sure that the two of them will not be interrupted. Ash may not appreciate the efforts that she has gone to so that she can make the mood perfect, but maybe someday he will look back and understand it all at once.

“Sure, that sounds fine by me,” he says, even though he definitely looks like he has no idea what he is agreeing to. She will make him understand, in due time. For now, she just gives him that flirty smile, and steps closer to him.

“You really mean a lot to me, Ash. It seems like destiny that the two of us were brought back together again, and now that we get to travel together, I think it’s a sign. A sign that we should be a lot more than just friends,” she says. It is the first time that she has ever said anything so obvious, but he just smiles, like it is exactly what he wanted to her. Perhaps she has nothing to worry about after all.

“Of course, Serena! You’re really important to me. I mean, I already considered you my best friend, so-”

“Well, isn’t this just sweet?” a voice interrupts the two of them. Serena turns to glare at the man that has just walked up to them, ruining her confession. She was trying to see what Ash wanted to say, a little worried that he might have misinterpreted her still. Until she has the words from his mouth, how is she supposed to know how he really feels about her?

“Hey, did you need something?” Ash asks the stranger, as friendly as always.

“I’ve heard about you, and that you’re pretty strong,” he replies. “I was hoping for a battle.” Serena can’t help but groan then. Of course Ash is going to accept his challenge, and then she is going to have to wait until the battle is done and this stranger is gone before she can try and get Ash back on track. Either way, though, she is going to have him tonight, so she can relax a little bit.

Once he has her pregnant, everything will be perfectly on track.

“Sounds like fun! Let’s do it!” Ash replies. He can never turn down a request for a battle, and even less so when someone starts out by stroking his ego like that.

“First, I want to try a little wager. Your friend here, you said the two of you are very close, right?” He gives Serena a smirk then, that says he knows exactly what is going on.

“Sure are! Wait, we can’t wager _her_!” Ash protests.

“And why not? All I want is some time to hang out. Are you that afraid you’re going to lose?” He is pushing all of Ash’s buttons, but Ash still hesitates.

“I dunno…” They are getting nowhere fast like this. If it will get the battle over with, Serena will do anything, certain that Ash is going to win.

“I’ll do it,” she says.

“Huh? Really?” Ash asks. When she nods, he says, “Well, if Serena’s fine with it, I am too! Let’s go!” Now all she has to do is wait for him to win, so he can send this creep packing, and they can get back to business. She sits back to enjoy the battle, except…this guy is really strong.

By the time she realizes just how strong he is, Ash is already down to his last Pokemon, and she starts to panic, because things are not looking good for her. If Ash can’t turn things around quickly-

He loses. Serena can hardly believe her eyes, watching him fall to his knees in defeat, the battle completely lost. Which means that she is lost, at least for the time being, and has to hang out with this guy, because she was the one who said that she was okay with it. And on her perfect, romantic day with Ash! She needs to stay here with him, to find out how he really feels about her, but Ash says, “A deal’s a deal, right, Serena? We can meet back up later, alright?”

That is the end of that, and she is forced to go off with the smug stranger who has ruined everything.

~X~

Ash is really disappointed in his loss, especially when Serena had to be there to see it. He does feel bad for having to go their separate ways for the day, when this was clearly an important occasion for her. After all, she officially wanted to take the step from friends to best friends! Ash has never thought that sort of thing was a big deal, but she seemed nervous, so it must be a big deal to her. He feels bad that he had to go and ruin it.

~X~

“Keep your hands off me!” Serena screams, once this guy has her alone. It is pretty clear what he is after, and she is starting to really worry about it. He keeps trying to get on her, and she wonders if she can handle this on her own. If only Ash were not so dense, and if only she had not agreed in a rush, just to get things over with.

“You’re going to fight, huh?” he asks, still looking just as smug as ever. “Well, you know, I don’t really want to waste all our time together. So I think we can do something to make our day together a lot more special. Maybe if I can get your body to enjoy it…”

His words creep Serena out beyond belief, and she is ready to give him a swift kick and take off running. But instead of approaching her, he calls his Roselia forward. Serena freaks out when he calls for the usage of Poison Powder, afraid that he is trying to do something absolutely horrible to her by poisoning her, but he shakes his head and says, “Don’t worry, it won’t poison you, at least not in the sense that you’re thinking. My Roselia has a special kind of poison, just for you…”

She does not know what he means, not at first. But then, she starts to feel weird, like her body is relaxing all on its own, even though internally, she is still terrified of him. She has never heard of a kind of poison that can do something like that, but he seems pretty content with himself right now, saying, “Looks like it’s kicking in. Hypnosis works pretty well for this sort of thing, but I’ve found that potent poisons can do the trick just fine.”

Slowly, she starts to walk towards him. She does not want to, but her body moves on its own, feeling like it needs to, like there is nothing she needs more than to be close to this guy that she would rather never see again. He has ruined her entire day, and now, he is scaring her senseless, making her do things that she does not want to do, his intentions for her so clear and her body so helpless.

“Please don’t do this,” she says, but even speaking against it feels difficult now, like her body is resisting that as well. It really does seem like her body wants to want him, even though she knows that the only person she wants, the person that she has been saving herself for, is Ash. Ash, who gambled her away and probably has no idea what is happening to her right now, because he is just that dense.

Ash, who might not even know how she feels, because she never got a chance to confirm it with him.

“Go on, baby, take your clothes off,” the man orders her, and she can’t stop her hands from moving on their own. Her shirt comes off, and her skirt comes down. She removes her shoes and her socks, with her hat and bag long forgotten. When she is left in her underwear, he takes his time checking her out while she tries to fight against it, but it is hopeless. Soon enough, her bra and her panties are on the ground as well, and she is left completely naked before him.

“There we go, just as gorgeous as I thought you would be. You really are a sight to behold, you know? It was lucky, stumbling on you when I did,” he says. “Don’t worry, I’ll take much better care of you then he ever would. You must realize by now that he just sees you as a friend, right? Even I could tell that he had no idea what you were taking about.”

“It’s not…it’s not like that, me and Ash were going to…” she tries to argue.

“You were going to, but now you’re going to do it with me instead, and trust me, I’ll give you a way better time than he ever could. I’m going to rock your world, Serena, and thanks to my poison, you’re going to love every second of it!” He gives her a wicked smile then, and she can’t stop herself from moving closer to him again, even though the only thing she wants to do right now is fight and run away from him.

She gets down on her knees, and he looms over her, looking down at her with an expression so smug that it is sickening. Or at least it should be sickening, and she can’t quite figure out why it turns her on so much, when she knows that she should hate every second of it, should hate even looking at him. If her panties were still on, she would probably have left a wet spot now from how turned on she is, her body deciding everything for her, including how excited she is over something that she would rather never do.

Her terror only grows as she finds herself reaching up to unzip his pants, already able to tell just how hard he is. It is no secret what he is making her do, what her body is doing because of the influence of this poison. In her mind, she is fighting and screaming and crying, but from where he is standing, all he can see is the way that she takes his cock in hand and starts stroking him off, as eager as a girl can be. Even her ability to verbally protest is fading away.

“Go on and suck it,” he says. “Don’t be shy. I know we’ve still got plenty of time together, but the sooner you get started, the more time we can have to play with each other. Then I can make sure that I make this really memorable for you.” Serena does not like the implication of his words, especially when she remembers just how fertile she is right now. If he fucks her, if he comes inside of her without using any protection or pulling out, then what she had planned for Ash could be wasted on this man instead.

It is bad enough her first time is getting wasted, that she is going to suck her first dick and lose her virginity today, with him instead of with Ash, but it seems like he will not be content until he takes everything that should have belonged to Ash. And while he does it, he wants to keep teasing her about the fact that it is entirely possible that Ash will not even miss it, because he never expected to get it to begin with.

Everything about this is like something out of a nightmare, but she wraps her lips around his cock anyway. He calls her a good girl as he rests her hand on the back of her head, and Serena wants to gag on his cock as she draws it so deep into her mouth that it should cause her to start gagging, but somehow, her body seems able to handle this as well. Which makes it that much worse- even if this might get rid of potential discomfort, the fact that it is going to look like it feels good, that she is going to be able to handle him like an expert, just makes her feel that much worse about what he is doing to her, and what he is making her do.

“You’re so good at this, Serena,” he groans, petting her hair almost intimately, but she knows that this is just to get under her skin. He is just putting on a show to make this as over the top as possible, getting a sadistic thrill from every reaction he knows that she is forced to bury beneath her false pleasure. Why he even got an idea like this into his head, she has no way of knowing, but once he set his sights on her, he made it happen.

“Since I know you can handle more, how about we do this instead?” He takes hold of her hair without waiting for the answer that he already knows he will not be able to get out of her. Though he has nothing to worry about in terms of her keeping up the pace, since she is definitely not able to stop herself from going all out, he still decides that face fucking her might be preferable to letting her set her own pace.

So he starts pulling her hair then, yanking her back and forth along his cock as he thrusts it down her throat, going much farther than he should be able to. Serena is forced to take it all, listening to his indulgent moans as he uses her all too willing throat, fucking her mouth so hard that she knows the poison must be powerful, to have her relaxed enough that this does not make her sick. Worse, her body continues to enjoy this rough treatment, and she can feel herself getting that much more turned on for him, dripping wet now, and all from him fucking her face without a hint of remorse.

She almost hopes that he wears himself out by doing this, so he will not have anymore energy to do what she is most afraid of. However, she has a feeling that is not going to happen, because she still has so long with him, so much time before she is expected to meet up with Ash, and that is assuming that this guy is actually going to let her go once their time is up. What is stopping him from taking this that much further?

Nothing is, but she can’t keep thinking about that right now, because it only makes her freak out that much more, and there is nothing she can do either way. But when he groans and comes down her throat, forcing her to swallow all of it, she can’t help but hope that this is all that he has the energy for, and that he is going to be a good sport about things and let her go meet up with Ash when she is supposed to. She doubts that she will be able to go through with her plan now, feeling far too dirty to consider it, but at least she can be safe again that way.

Of course, she is not that lucky. He takes a moment to recover while she is left to just sit there in suspense, and then he says, “Well, that was great for a warm up. But it was awfully one-sided, and I know I can’t leave a needy slut like you hanging, right?”

No matter how much she wants to protest his words, her voice simply does not work for it. She can’t speak at all, because when she opens her mouth, the only thing that she does is moan for him, which he finds to be absolutely hilarious, teasing her even more about being so needy for him. Serena knows that this is the end for her, that she really has no hope of making it out of this situation with anything intact. Whether Ash knows it or not, he has gambled a lot away in this wager.

“Let’s get started, hm?” he asks, giving her that same wicked grin, the one that sends chills down her spine, but also causing her to moan out in arousal that is definitely not her own. She lays back on the ground for him, spreading her legs wide, and he chuckles, getting on top of her as he says, “You’re so eager, and you’re so wet for me on top of everything else…”

Serena can feel the tip of his cock rubbing against her virgin pussy, ready to claim that virginity, the virginity that she has been saving for Ash. There were years that went by when she never thought that she would see her first love again, that he would never actually be there to take her virginity, and then she met him again, and then she had to cope with how oblivious he is to her feelings, but today was supposed to be the day that she finally changed that. Today was supposed to be the day that she won him over for good, the day that _he_ took her virginity, and knocked her up on top of everything else.

Instead, this man is rubbing up against her, making her moan against her will, teasing her with his cock, that she simultaneously does not want at all, and wants inside of her more than anything in the world. Unfortunately for her mind, and fortunately for her out of control body, he is definitely not holding anything back from her, and with one rough thrust, he is inside of her.

It should hurt more than it does, considering her lack of experience, but she is so wet and eager, at least physically eager, and her body seems to work perfectly to accommodate his cock, all so that it is no trouble for her at all. The only agony that comes is what is going on inside of her, misery like she can’t describe, misery that is so completely offset by the ecstasy that her body experiences.

Meanwhile, he groans in a low and possessive voice as he starts to thrust into her, quickly falling into a rough rhythm, having his way with her without any remorse. He makes no secret of the fact that he is having the time of his life right now, and she writhes beneath him, her moans matching his, the two of them sounding like a perfectly content, perfectly horny couple. No matter how she may internally protest, externally it seems like this is what she has been wanting. She moans for him like she would have moaned for Ash, if only everything had gone the way it should have.

“That’s my girl, that’s my filthy, needy slut,” he coos at her, and his tone is disgusting, just like the rest of him, and she keeps moving her hips in time with his, trying to keep up even as his pace quickly becomes too hectic for her to even try and match, even with her body moving all on its own. He is becoming incredibly rough with her, but since she is just meant to want this, since she is apparently incapable of experiencing any displeasure, this just makes her that much wetter for him.

“I’m going to get you pregnant, Serena,” he teases her, and she could cry, she could scream out in agony, she could beg him not to, with everything that she has…and instead, she just moans like it is the best thing that she has ever heard, like there is nothing she wants more. “Yeah, I knew you’d like that! I’m gonna keep fucking you till I can’t anymore, and I’m gonna make sure I knock you right up, no need to worry about that. You’re going to be all mine!”

Soon enough, they are both gasping out as they near their climax, Serena hardly able to believe that things will really go this far. If only she could at least have the satisfaction of not coming for this jackass, but it seems that that will be denied her as well. It seems that she will have to endure every indignity imaginable, that she will have to suffer all the way to the end.

And the worst part about all of that suffering is that, physically, it is the best thing that she has ever felt.

“There we go!” he groans, as he comes at last, and she can feel it inside of her, thick and sticky, filling her right up, and the sensation is nauseating and enough to push her over the edge. She tenses and relaxes and screams out in her false ecstasy for him as she comes harder than she ever has while masturbating to thoughts of Ash.

“That’s a good girl,” he praises her breathlessly, still making it very clear that he is teasing her, that he is mocking her. “Give me a minute, I need to catch my breath before I can bounce back, but I’ll make sure to give you another cream pie before our time together is over.”

Her mind and her heart are begging for mercy, while her body is saying _yes, please_ ; her body has never wanted anything more than to be bred by this stranger, and she is left moaning and writhing in her impatience as he takes his time to get ready to fuck her again. All the while, he teases her for how badly that she wants it, telling her what a slut she is for being that eager to be bred by him, and Serena can’t argue, and her body really does seem to want the one thing that she is most afraid of right now.

By now, she should be used to it. If this keeps up for much longer, she knows that she will have to get used to it, that she will end up completely broken and mindless, ready to just willingly belong to him because she has no choice but to believe the cues her body is sending her. Even now, even knowing that this is no fault of her own, she is starting to doubt herself, and Serena just does not know how much more of that she can take.

She is weakening more and more, which is probably exactly what he counted on. Whether he wants to give her back to Ash or not is not going to matter much once he has broken her beyond repair, once he has made her need him and his cock, and especially once she is pregnant with his child, needing him to take responsibility. It really is the perfect plan for ruining her, so cruel and calculated, and Serena can’t even begin to wrap her head around why he would want to do this at all, let alone with her specifically.

But then he is upon her again, ready to go again with that same possessive, repulsive smirk on his face, the one that her traitorous body is so helplessly in love with. Serena wants to spit right in his eye, but she only opens her mouth to moan for him, as he gets ready to have his way with her again. His big cock teases against her pussy again, and she finds herself wanting to beg him to stop teasing her, to stick it in already, and she is horrified with herself, horrified with the way the words nearly move past her lips.

“Go on, you can say it if you want to,” he teases her, able to read her perfectly. “If you want to beg for me, I’d love to hear it.” He does not push inside of her, continuing to taunt her with the tip of his cock, and Serena moans, trying so hard to fight against the impulse to say it out loud. If anything, she at least does not want to give him this satisfaction, fighting with all that she has.

But she is not able to fight enough. All of this is too strong for her to resist, and even her ability to keep her mouth shut falls away as she whimpers, “Please…please fuck me…”

“Oh? Does my little slut need my cock?” he asks, and she wants to say no. Instead, she nods vigorously, and he laughs at her. “Fine, fine, but only if you say that. Exactly like that, alright?”

Her resistance is still not enough to stop her from moaning, “You little slut needs your cock, please fuck me!”

“Ooh, even more than I asked for! You really are amazing, Serena,” he praises her, and with that, he finally thrusts into her, and she cries out in ecstasy, so needy for him, and all because he has perfectly orchestrated things so that she will be. Her body is weak beneath his, and her mind is starting to go blank, making her forget her need to fight back.

By the time he is done with her, she is going to completely belong to him, and in more ways than one. He is doing everything in his power to make sure of that, to make sure that she is at his mercy in every way that she can be, and her willpower is not enough to stop something like that from happening. She is fading fast, breaking down for him, just like he wants her to, and there is nothing that Serena can do to stop it.

There is nothing that Serena can do at all, other than enjoy the way he pounds into her, fucking her hard and fast, pushing her closer to another unwilling orgasm, except this time, she worries that it might be way more willing than it should be. Even her worries are faint now, and by the time she is coming for him, she can barely remember them, can barely remember her repulsion for all of this pleasure.

More, she wants more, she needs more from him. She needs him to come inside of her, to fill her up and knock her up, to pump her full of his seed so that she can belong to him forever. Serena has lost complete control, surrendered entirely to him, and he knows this, can tell just from the look in her eyes as he groans and comes inside of her again. There is nothing but pure, broken adoration in her eyes, showing that she has been completely won over, that she is far beyond the point of ever returning from this.

Now all that is left for him to do is make sure that she makes it clear to Ash that she does not want to travel with him anymore, that she has had so much fun with her new boyfriend that she wants to stay with him forever. Then, Serena will belong to him, and he can do this whenever he wants, and, should she start to slip out from under his control, should she start to return to her old self, he can always use the fact that she is pregnant with his child to remind her how much she needs him.

Just like that, everything falls perfectly into place.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
